The Reawakening of the Ancient Campione
by Night Owl 212
Summary: What if there was a campione that was ancient and considered to be fearsome. He keeps waking up on different eras and battling gods, sealing enemies. He awakes now to find Godou, from his visions. Authors Note: I know im bad with summaries. Rated M for gory battle scenes. This story will mainly focus on the OC first and then later on Godou will appear. Godou x Harem and OC x ?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello Everyone. This is my first Fanfiction i have ever written. I would appreciate comments and/or Reviews. I don't care if its good or bad. I'm very bad with beginnings. But i`ll try.

Prologue: The ``Reawakening of the ancient Campione

As there was a bright flash in the alley of Paris, a man appeared after the flash subsided. It was in the night and there was a full moon in the night sky, illuminating the alley.

The man was wearing a cloak that looked liked deaths and his face was covered by the hood.

The man`s posture looked like he was exhausted but was breathing normally.

''I wonder what era i`m in'' said the man out loud and looking into the shadows.

The man greeted them ''Greetings, even if you guys hide i can still sense you and i mean no harm i just want you guys to answer my questions'' the man said politely.

The beings that lurked in the shadows finally showed themselves and there were 5 of them, each of them was wearing suits which made them look like business men.

The one of the suited man expressed his surprise and replied while being on guard ''First answer our question, who are you? and what are you doing here?'' exclaimed the man a little too loudly to hide is fear and a sense to run away because of the cloaked man was emitting fear into their hearts.

''oh, that`s the greeting i get for sleeping god knows how long and they demand me to answer them. Fine then i will answer your questions my name is Dylus Slain and what am i doing here?. I don`t know the answer to that myself first i was sleeping and then my conciousness forcefully transported me here. Now it`s my turn where am i? and who are you guys? and i wish to know who are the campiones in this era''. The cloaked man said, he was amused by their expressions of shock and fear.

Then one of the suited man which looked like the leader of this scout group stepped forward, he had black hair and by the expression of his face he looked scared.

''Your King we are in Paris and we came from the organization Witenagemot, we were asked to investigate this area to check if it was a Heretic God descending. We never expected to meet the sleeping Campione. We humbly apologise for your forgiveness and spare us our lives'' As the man bowed and even the others followed suit so they don`t anger the Campione that used to be called the personification of Death.

Dylus then proceeded to take his hood off. As the hood was off he had Silver hair and looked to be about 17 to 18 years old. His eye color was gold and you could describe him as handsome. He then smiled at the people that bowed to him and his smile wasn`t that of cruelty or savagery, it looked more like he was amused.

''Please stand and i forgive you. Plus you still didn`t answer my question about who are the campiones of this era.'' Dylus said as gently as he can.

The leader of the group heaved a huge sigh and looked tense because he forgot to answer his question.

''Forgive me again for my impudence and the campiones of this era are Marquis Voban, Sir Salvatore Doni, Her eminence Luo Hao, Madame Aisha, John Pluto Smith and Black Prince Alec.'' the man said with respect and awe.

''I`m sorry but i`ll erase your memories of me and this conversation, I have to look for the guardian of the earth to help me fight against the Chaos Lord and The Tyrannical Campiones that i managed to seal with my own body. But the seal is losing power and based on my guess the seal will break in 3 years.'' Dylus said out loud and realized he accidentally revealed why he was called the sleeping Campione.

''Well no matter you won`t remember anyways'' Dylus said as his eyes glowed gold and disappeared from the guys with suits memories.

The next morning the 5 men were found later sleeping on the ground. With no memory of why they were there in the first place.

Authors Note: Thank for taking your time in reading this story i greatly appreciate it. Review or Comment. I intend to make my stories long and easy to understand. Try to guess his personality and how do you like my OC. I gave away hints and whoever answers correctly will get to ask 5 questions about anything relating to the story. The first two arcs will mostly be filled with OCs and occasionally the main characters will show up.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Just to let you guys know i might write 1 or 2 chapters each week. I`m gonna work hard too. Plus im only gonna write in the nights, not days. Thats why my username is Night Owl. Enjoy this chapter. I hope.

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Its been about 4 months since Dylus woke up from his sleep and had no trouble adjusting to this era. Dylus found it convient to be awake in this era. He also learned that those metal wagons and metal birds are called Cars and Planes. Dylus is adaptability skills is high because he woke up in different eras and battled many gods. He also decided to meet with different campiones to learn about them in this era.

Dylus first target was the american Campione that lives in Los Angelas. He did research about John Pluto Smith and learned that he loves the theatrics. He also learned about his Authorities and in order to meet him, he has to talk to Annie Charlton first, John Pluto Smith`s subordinate. He found that to be troublesome and maybe Dylus might find a conversation partner. Dylus didnt like being alone and always enjoyed company which is why he`s going to talk to different campiones.

Dylus was currently in a hotel in Los Angelas and he already sended an invitation to Annie Charlton to dine with him in a restaurant he bought. He was just sitting down in his chair waiting for his other guests to arrive, while remembering about the restaurant. He payed the owner of the restaurant a pure diamond that`s the size of a baseball. Dylus never really cared of how much that diamond was, or bothered to check it. His hobby was collecting precious gems and jewels. The owner was extremely happy at his generous offer and gave him, his restaurant.

_'I wonder how long there are gonna take' Dylus thought_

He looked over at his watch and it was 12:37 a.m at midnight.

'_Whoops, i forgot the meeting was supposed to be at 1:00'_

Dylus then leaned back into his chair while remiscing about the past and his past allies.

Scene Change 1 hour earlier

Annie Charlton was in her room working on her computer when she saw a letter beside her computer. She was surprised, she didnt know anyone that could give her a letter at this time of night. Except for emergencies but they usually use cellphones and letters are really rare. She proceeded to pick up the letter and saw a name at the front 'Slade Alcott' it said. She didnt know anyone named Slade Alcott and was suspious of this individual. So she opened the letter and it read:

_Dear Annie Charlton,_

_I formally invite you to a restaurant i recently bought and discuss matters with you. I sincerely hope you will make it one week from now at 10:00 pm. You can count this as a date and i sincerely hope you will join me for dinner. The directions are in the back of this letter and i hope you like my choice of the restaurant._

_P.S I hope you will wear a dazziling dress_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Slade Alcott_

Annie blushed at the sudden declaration of date and was surprised when she finished reading the letter. She couldnt think straight because an unknown individual asked her out on a date and she didnt expect this. So she decided to ignore the letter and went back to working, while sometimes glancing at the letter.

_Scene Change_

Dylus was sitting in his chair with an amused expression. He didnt expect to use his old alias again, it has been one thousand years ago since he used that name again. Dylus looked at his watch and it was 12:50 now. He was wondering what to wear for his meeting with his guests he invited.

Dylus was currently wearing a white t-shirt with an black jacket, the jacket was open. The pants he was wearing was black and you could describe him as a bad boy character. The look in his eyes look like he is polite and kind. He was wearing a necklace too with a sapphire. The necklace was imbued with magic, to protect him from projectile weapons and other magics. He was also wearing a ring and if you looked closely you could see a name engraved on the ring, the name was 'Excella'.

Dylus looked at his ring and started remembering about Excella, the girl he loved and promised to live with her forever. But fate was cruel, she died while protecting Dylus. Dylus started remembering the Heretic god that caused The Black Death in europe and killed his wife in the process. He slaughtered the Heretic God without mercy with his ally in 1348. They fought and recovered. Over and over and over. Until in 1350 they finally killed the Heretic God that killed over 75 to 200 million people. He still regrets when he couldnt save Excella and the people of europe. He promised himself to never love another woman again. He also told magic organizations to say it was a disease that spread in europe. In order to hide the fact that Gods and God Slayers are fighting.

Dylus stopped thinking about the past when he heard her last words again in his mind.

_'Please live on and find happiness' _were her last words before she died.

Dylus then heard a knock on his door and calmed himself, while walking over to the door. He heaved a sigh before opening the door with a smile on his face.

(To be continued)

Authors note: How was this chapter? was it good. Please review and/or comment. Sometimes i might give quizzes at the end of each chapter like right now. The quiz is who is the Heretic God that caused the Black Death in Europe?. PM me the answer and you`ll win. Who is Dylus slain. The gods he killed will be revealed to the winner, but not the authorities. Oh yeah the hint is: The one with the evil eye and belongs in the celtic Myth.


End file.
